Miyoko Kinzoku
Miyoko Kinzoku Miyoko Kinzoku (ミヨコ金城, Miyoko Kinzoku) is a Missing-nin from Iwagakure . She possesses the Metal Release Kekkei Genkai, like most of the Kinzoku clan. Background As a child, Miyoko was forced to attend the ninja academy of Iwagakure. Being a part of the Kinzoku clan means you are obligated to work at the coal mine, as they sense metal and coal. Her parents believe she can become a great kunichi, hoping she will free herself from the future she was born into. Miyoko had to learn from a young age that she most hide her "Plus" (+) mark on her forehead, or she will be banished from the academy. therefore, ever since she joined school, the mark disappeared thanks to Infinite transformation jutsu, which in trade of great scale of chakra, the user can change their appearance for as long as they want. at the age of 9, Miyoko was on her way from the academy. entering her home, she saw her mother cooking as usual. an argument occurred between the two, and not so long after, the jutsu broke, flaming a dangerous reaction that hard stoned miyoko entire body, making her metal statue-like. her mother tried to calm her down by transforming her chakra into miyoko's body, but no metter how much chakra she held, the "ghost" that got inside Miyoko's body did not stop. hours later they were found by Miyoko's older brother, Kyoka. he carried Miyoko on his hand, hoping that her tiny body still holds a breath. both have disappeared, leaving their dead mother and their working father as well behind. Personality Miyoko is a hot headed, silent girl, who can get into a fight in the blink of an eye. she never catched the ninja spirit, nor understood her parents will. She aspire to become great like her brother, whom she believed can become the clan leader. Appearance Miyoko has short black hair. Ryuichi once claimed it reminded him of coal, a quote that made Miyoko believe that she most change her hair as well. even as a child she was large, having a wide upper body and gaining height as the days goes by. her clothes resemble Iwagakure offical ninja clothing, although she dislikes the village for putting her clan into a horrible destiny. Miyoko have large scars starting from the top of her brows all the way down her cheeks. These bold scars were created after her rage killed her mother, and they resemble the tears and pain she felt after her world collapsed. Abilities Miyokouses Fire release to melt her metal hand. the melted steel makes a great weapon - to slow enemies, or treating severe burns on their skin. Her metal and coal sense ability give her advantage: she can locate enemy weapon and even use them/destroy them with a single touch. Miyoko is able to use the Infinite transformation jutsu all the time without losing her chakra thanks to her brother kyoka, who holds a large chakra poll and keep on transforming half of his chakra into Miyoko's body, in order to keep her body from taking it metal shape and letting her hide her scars and forehead mark. Kekkei Genkai Miyoko posses the metal relese kekkei genkai, which let the user trasform his hands into metal, making them a tool-like body parts. It was once Mentioned that a legend in the kinzuku clan transformed his entire body into metal, creating an ultimate war weapon. It was later found out that the same legend was'nt in fact a part of the Kinzoku clan, But a fiction the suited Hiruko , a missing-nin fromKonohagakure . The ability is similiar to the Chimera Technique, the one difference is the flexibility of the technique. while a Chimera Technique user can transform his body into weapon, a Kinzoku clan member who achieved the full metal body shape can only Shape small part of his body into weapon and cannot absorb Releases (Except of fire releases ). Miyoko herself was able to transform her entire body into metal only twice. once as a child, a shape that killed her own mother, and later when fighting Akami. Status First - Part I Third - Boruto: Naruto the Next Generations Part II After escaping their homeland, Miyoko and Kyoka find themselves alongside a new partner, called Akami. Akami hold the Sharingan kekkei genkai, one she got from her late father. Akami has sworn to kill Fugaku Uchiha after some of his actions lead the Uchiha clan to boycott her parents, leading her father to die from a heart disease, a disease she believed occurred because he missed his clan. Akami was powerful, and both of them became her unoffical students. After a while, they were introduced to a group of three other Akami\s followers, and the 6 men group became "Akami's group", or as Akami called them, Akayme (Red eyes, 赤い目). Akami promised Miyoko that one day both of them will create a better future, but they most avenge Akami's targets before they start with their journey. Those words led Miyoko believe that their purpose is good, and that she should accept people death as long as it for a good cause. Akami's group, by her lead and inculding Miyoko and Kyoka, Broke into Konohagakure in order to steal information about Akami's targets. dressed as ANBU, Miyoko and Kyoka were captured, sparking an exchange of fire from both Miyoko and Kyoka side and Konohagakure side (Lead by Kakashi hatake ). WIthout the chakra her brother transforming her, Miyoko lost control over her body appearance. The scars, mark and metal hands were back, as long with the rage. Hurting badly almost every Konohagakure shinobi at the scene of death, Miyoko made a bold statement, and only Akami could calm her down. Soon after, Akami's group left Konohagakure, leaving every piece of information they gathered behind, except of what happened to the Uchiha clan when Akamai wasn't around (Uchiha Clan Downfall). Boruto: Naruto the Next Generation 14 years after the 4th shinobi war , Miyoko has made peace with her brother's death. Akami's group is missing 1 person, but the years encouraged them to train hard in order to achieve their goals. At the anniversary date of her brother's death, and a day before Akamai's group attempt to start a war with Konohagakure, Miyoko got Akami's promotion to visit his grave. It's her final monologue to him, where she promise him that she will avenge his death, by killing only one person, The person who killed him. Few hours later Miyoko is travelling alone at night to Konohagakure, there she search for the man that killed her brother, Kakashi Hatake. When she finds his place, she enters only to wake him up and warn him about Akami's invention tomorrow morning. Kakashi, shocked by her surprising appear, thank her for the warning, and leave to call up a group of excellent shinobi that can fight against Akamai strong group. Miyoko run back to Akami's place, and tell her nothing about her business at Konohagakure. The next morning, Akami's group are in the run to get into Konohagakure and start with their plan, only to stop few kilometers outside and find out the are facing against Konoha most trained shinobis. Akami understand that she has a traitor under her command, but does not claim a name. She sends Ryuichi, Shi and Asayaa to try and fight Konohagakure force, but after Ryuichi death, Shi is leaving and Asayaa get information about his former friend Hidan that force him to run away from the battlefield. Mad, Akami sends Miyoko to fight her fight, and Miyoko does as she been told. She success to take down both older Rock Lee and Tenten, and then faces Kakashi. Akami, who believes Miyoko is on her side, is joining the fight, only to find out that Miyoko was the traitor. At their final battle, Miyoko take the full metal shape again, but this time she have full control over her body. Akami releasing a large powerfull Fire Canon Jutsu , and Miyoko is able to absorb it all and reflect it to Akami. Her last question to Miyoko is why she betrayed her, and Miyoko replays with "I promised to kill the one who took my brothers life. You were that one." Being a missing-nin, Miyoko is taken to konoha to face the charges against her. Naruto finds out that she was the one who warned the village about Akami's attack, and that she was the one who took her down. there, he let her be, and promise her that he can help her gain the trust of Iwagakure back, and become an official Iwagakure kunoichi . Miyoko passes the offer, as she is old and tired of Ninja games, and with that being said, she leaves the hidden leaf village and starting a new journey. Trivia * Favorit food is any fish cooked by Ryuichi. * She had only met Boruto and Sarada from the new generation, both snack into the fight against Akami's group. * she believes her brother would have controlled the full metal body shape, but died to young to find out. * She was the only one iin Akami's group to know that Akami lied about her origin. * Asayaa thought she was male. * Asayaa thought Shi and Akami are males as well. * She thinks Asayaa is good looking but too young and childish. * After running away from her home and before her brother's death she promised him not to kill anyone. When he died she broke down her promise, and got the score of 142 people dead by her hands. After making peace with his dead and realizing she hold his spirit, Miyoko got into a new path of peace, a path she hid from Akami in order to make it seems she is still bloodthirster like Akami herself. Reference All art created by me, no references used. Note Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Iwagakure Category:Missing-nin Category:Kinzoku clan Category:Akami Category:Akami's group Category:Akayme